mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprinkle Medley/Gallery
Season one Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png|Boast Busters Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Dragonshy Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Audience is watching S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie dancing with Sprinkle Medleys in her fantasy S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Serena running away S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Building a snowpony S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Everypony excited S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Everypony else S02E20.png|It's About Time The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Magic Duel Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Sprinkle Medley puts up a new flag pole S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|What About Discord? Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Portal showing Sprinkle Medley and Serenity at Rainbow Falls EG3.png Season six Audience of ponies S6E4.png|On Your Marks Twilight goes looking for Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|No Second Prances Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Cutie Mark Crusaders walking through Ponyville S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png|Top Bolt Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor "it's small like her!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Spearhead "say no more" S7E3.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Apple Bloom "are you excited to see Rainbow Dash?" S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles "we never bothered to come" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "but now, she is!" S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Rarity Investigates! S7E7.png Bow and Windy happy for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles "what a gripping tale!" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "you really know your Rainbow Dash history" S7E7.png Bow and Windy wearing Rainbow paraphernalia S7E7.png Bow Hothoof cheering for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles cheering for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png Exterior shot of Wonderbolt Academy barracks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Pearly Stitch complains about Alicorn Twilight S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Triple Threat Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Davenport sells Rarity's yellow chaise S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset and princesses approach Canterlot Library EGFF.png Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Friendship University Ponies gathered in the university lobby S8E16.png Twilight and Rarity walk through the crowd S8E16.png Ponies listening to the announcement S8E16.png Flim and Flam introducing Friendship U S8E16.png Flim and Flam singing Friendship U S8E16.png Flim "to have the Friendship Princess" S8E16.png Flim bowing to Princess Twilight S8E16.png Flim giving flowers to Princess Twilight S8E16.png Flim and Flam "friendship college" S8E16.png Confetti raining down on Flim and Flam S8E16.png Ponies chanting "Friendship U!" S8E16.png Flim and Flam look at the adoring crowd S8E16.png Plainity sitting with university students S8E16.png University students raising their hooves S8E16.png University students looking at Plainity S8E16.png Plainity as the center of attention S8E16.png University students taking notes S8E16.png University students gathered around Plainity S8E16.png Plainity explains generosity to the students S8E16.png Flim and Flam refunding their students S8E16.png University students looking disappointed S8E16.png Twilight happy to have more students S8E16.png University students cheering happily S8E16.png Yakity-Sax Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Washouts audience "leap before you look!" S8E20.png Short Fuse flying over the audience S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Ponies watching the Washouts' second show S8E20.png Crowd ponies cheering for the Washouts S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust pointing at the hill S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord's family at back of the theater S9E4.png Security guard kicks out Apple Chord's family S9E4.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Rarity and Yona dancing in pony circles S9E7.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Big Mac Question Mrs. Cake and Spike look unamused at Discord S9E23.png IDW comics Comic issue 12 cover A.jpg Comic issue 63 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Miscellaneous My Little Pony Spike.jpg Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Season 1 Building a snowpony S2E11.png|Season 2 Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png|Season 3 Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Season 4 Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Season 5 Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png|Season 6